Strangers Meet
by js2801
Summary: His predatory eyes had been following her since the moment she had entered the pub.


**Author's Note: - Apologizing in advance for spelling and grammar mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: - I do not own Harry Potter and anyone or anything related.**

* * *

**Strangers Meet**

She could feel his stare on her back, as she moved from her table, to sit on the bar, and ordered a drink. His predatory eyes had been following her since the moment she had entered the pub. She had come to the pub to meet someone, but he had not come yet. She was feeling extremely frustrated as she looked at the ring on her finger. He knew she never liked sitting alone in the bar. She knew, a girl sitting alone in a pub, was kind of an open invitation for a bloke to approach her, thinking that she was available.

She felt goosebumps rippling through her skin. She didn't dare turn around in her seat to look at him, afraid of what she would see in his eyes. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath trying to calm herself down. She could feel the invisible caresses of his passionate eyes on her spine, making her body shiver with intense desire.

Suddenly she felt someone standing behind her. She could feel the person behind her, standing very close to her, almost touching her and she knew it was he. He smelled freshly showered, forcing her to take a whiff of such delectable scent. And this time she felt a finger running softly up and down on her back. She stiffened at the touch. She felt his warm breath on her neck when she heard him whisper in her ear, _Relax_. And strangely though, next moment she felt herself relax.

She turned to look at her side as he came and sat on the empty stool next to hers, and only one word flashed across her brain, _gorgeous. _She didn't know how else to define him. He was simply gorgeous. He had messy black hair and dark emerald green eyes. He was wearing round spectacles, making his lust-filled eyes look clearer in the dim light of the pub. Looking at his fit body covered with silky black shirt and formfitting black jeans, she felt as though if she was looking at a Greek god. His taut muscles across his chest and hand moved, as he raised his hand to get attention of the old bartender who was busy arranging the bottles filled with different drinks on their respective places.

"Yes," Bartender said.

"Firewhisky," He said in his rich deep voice. Bartender nodded and levitated a bottle of Firewhisky from the uppermost shelf.

After handing the bottle to his customer and taking the payment from him, bartender went back what he was doing earlier.

Taking a sip from his bottle, he looked at her sitting next to him with raised eyebrows.

"Hello," He said in a husky voice, checking her out shamelessly. She felt her body warming up on its own accord under his penetrating gaze.

"Hello," She said trying hard not to stare at him.

"Waiting for someone," He said, stating the obvious.

"Yes," She said. She was feeling drunk, even though she hadn't even tasted her drink yet.

He simply nodded, looking a little disappointed and made to get up from his seat.

"But he's not here yet." Words escaped her lips before she even knew what she said.

He stopped and stared at her curiously, before sitting back on his seat.

For next few minutes, none of them said anything. He openly stared at her and she tried her best not to show how much he was affecting her.

All of a sudden, he raised the index finger of his right hand and ran it across her right cheek. She just couldn't move. He leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "Dance with me,"

She closed her eyes as he lightly nipped her earlobe with his teeth, and a light moan escaped her lips.

He pulled back from her. She opened her eyes and found his captivating eyes looking at her expectantly. She opened her mouth to answer him that she couldn't dance with him as she was waiting for someone who was very special to her. However, right now she felt that person sitting in front of her was more important to her.

When she didn't answer for the next couple of minutes, he leaned towards her and surprised her with a kiss on the corner of her lush lips, and then taking her hand, he pulled her from her seat and led her towards the dance floor. She simply followed him without any kind of resistance, as though if dazed.

Once on the dance floor, he pulled her to him, pressing her soft frame against his hard ones and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled rubber band out of her neatly tied hair, making them fall down to her waist in uneven curls. He tucked a tress behind her ear, as they both started swaying on a slow song, rhythmically and sensually, their bodies moving against each other. She felt as though if both, his closeness and pub's dim light, were affecting her hormones making them overflow with an intense desire to make out with the man who was holding her in his strong arms, instead of the one she had been waiting for.

She closed her eyes and let him lead her to wherever he wanted, touch her wherever he wanted, and she knew she would have let him love her, if he wanted. She knew he was seducing her, when he spoke sweet nothings in her ear, when he dipped her and spun her around just to pull her back in his arms, silently claiming that he was in no mood to let her go yet, when his hand touched the zipper of her knee-length black dress and ran down her spine and rested on her lower back, making her whole body tingle with yearning, when he wrapped one of her legs around his hips, when he tangled his fingers in her hair and started teasing her with his feather-light kisses across her throat, when he grinned at her roguishly and crushed his lips to hers.

She forgot about the ring on her finger, she forgot the purpose for which she had come to the pub, she forgot that almost everyone in the pub was looking at their corporeal movements and actions, she forgot that they were no longer dancing and that the music had stopped. She had forgotten everything when she kissed him back, throwing away all the sense of propriety.

She felt her heart race at an impossible speed. She just wanted him to take her just then and there. She knew she was beyond any kind of logical reasoning and for this one night, she would follow him wherever he would take her to.

When they pulled back, she saw his eyes were filled with longing, promising a pleasurable night ahead of her. There was no turning back now. Whatever happened this night, she knew she would have to face the consequences in the morning (maybe in the form of a cup of tea). However, just this one night, she wanted to let herself go, she wanted to be reckless, she, for the first time in her life wanted to follow, _Act first, think later._

"So would you like to spend night with me at my place?" He asked throatily, holding her tight in his embrace.

Powerless to convey her answer through words, she simply nodded. Suddenly she remembered something.

"But you didn't tell me your name." She said.

"Oh, my name is Harry Potter." He said with a smile.

She chuckled at his response and looking at his questioning glance, she replied.

"It's just that…what a coincidence, my name is Hermione Potter." She said looking straight into his emerald green eyes. And, next moment, both of them burst out laughing and left the pub together, leaving a stunned audience behind.

* * *

**Author's Note: - Please Read and Review.**


End file.
